


a little (too) late

by simplesongsmistress



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Finral Roulacase, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finral Roulacase Needs a Hug, Gen, Hints of Finral/Yami but that isn't the focus, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Langris Vaude Has A Heart, Langris likes to pretend he doesn't care but he does care wbk, M/M, Protective Black Bulls Squad, Protective Langris Vaude, Protective Yami Sukehiro, past dubious consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesongsmistress/pseuds/simplesongsmistress
Summary: When Finral was little, before Langris became the Vaude heir, he had had a tutor.When Finral was 13, on the brink of being disowned, he moved in with his tutor.When Finral was 15, he joined the Black Bulls, and he ran from his tutor.When Finral was 21, he saw his tutor again.When Langris was 20, he found out what Finral’s tutor did.Teaming up with the Black Bulls and committing murder never sounded so appealing before.
Relationships: Black Bulls Ensemble & Finral Roulacase, Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Finral Roulacase & Yami Sukehiro, Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro subtext
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

Langris had never seen his brother drink so much before. 

Finral tended to stay sober for the sake of his magic being on point, or perhaps for his lack of inhibitions as a drunk. Langris could honestly say he didn’t know the man enough to be sure of either. He’d rather not offer the other any points for being ‘ _responsible_ ’ when it could just as easily have been his brother being cowardly and unable to hold his booze. So he didn’t ponder on it much at all.

At least, until he saw Finral plastered.

He was loose on his feet, constant stumbles. He swayed, fighting a constant battle to keep balance, even when he had a handle on something to keep him steady. 

He also didn’t fight it, or even make a peep, when a strange man put his hands on him.

Langris would have rolled his hands at the sight of his brother being such an utter _wimp_ and unable to hold himself up straight. The only thing that prevented him were more pressing matters. Like Finral's clear inability to so much as see straight, let alone _consent_. Langris' eyes swept the bar for a Black Bull companion, hopeful they would interfere so he wouldn’t have to. Of course, the one time he wanted to find a Black Bull there was none to be found. 

He wasn’t much for being a hero (Magic knight? Sure. But that didn't mean a _hero_ ). However, Langris was confident in his ability when it came to scaring the shit out of his enemies. And yes, this man was counted an enemy instantly. He disrespected the Vaude name by touching Finral so casually and without express consent (Nevermind the fact Finral was technically _not_ a Vaude). 

“Run.” He could have gotten more colorful in his threats, but he was a bit tired and would rather not make a show of this. The last thing he needed was to call attention to him actually saving the idiot that was his brother. Though, there was a certain pride when the man looked like he was about to wet his pants from a single word from Langris. Perhaps his dark glare was also partial in making the man so terrified. 

Finral was still swaying and had to regrettably lean against Langris to stay any bit of upright. 

He was… far too light. 

“This behavior is unbecoming,” Langris said, knowing Finral probably barely registered his voice let alone his words. “What would you have done if I wasn’t here?”

Finral looked like he didn’t even hear him, and before Langris could continue his insults (and he _would,_ if he was stuck saving his brother then he would be insulting him the whole time. It was only fair), Finral spoke what Langris hadn’t been expecting to hear. “... nothin'.”

His eyes rolled. “That’s expected.” Coward. _Useless_ coward. How were they even related? 

“It doesn’t…”

“Doesn’t what?” Langris snapped, eager to end the conversation and make Finral someone else's problem. 

Except... t hen, Finral’s eyes connected to his own. His bother's gaze so far away, with stars in his eyes. _Falling_ stars... Langris would even call them weeping. “It doesn’t matter.”

Annoyance seeped into him once more.  “The fact that you’re unable to so much as defend yourself?” Langris retorted. "That doesn't matter?" 

“No…” Finral corrected, lazy in his tone. Well, not lazy. _Tired_. “What he would have done to me.”

Langris paused. Something about those words were ominous, in a way he couldn't describe. 

“It wouldn’t matter.”

_ What he would have done to me. It wouldn't _ _matter._ Those two sentences conjoined changed much of the meaning. Or perhaps that had been the meaning the whole time and Langris had missed it (blinded by his own annoyance and anger, not that he would admit it). 

Finral had been aware enough to know and had done _nothing_. He was willfully about to allow someone to do take advantage of him. Just how much an idiot was his brother? (Would Langris have to alert someone about this? Someone who was actually capable of making a difference in his brother’s life? Someone who Finral actually would listen to? Someone who surely wasn't him. Finral didn't care enough for Langris or their family to actually listen, care about or heed any concern he would show. Not that he _would_ show one, of course not.)

For a moment he was unsure of what even to say. It wasn't often he was at a loss for words. Until finally, Langris asked as nonchalantly as possible (because he couldn't show that he cared. He _didn't_ care). “What makes you say that?”

“It never did before.”

“What does that even mean?" Langris replied irritably. He was tired of these games. ( _They weren't games_ , the logical part of his mind reminded him, _his brother was wasted beyond belief_. Langris chose to ignore this. It was easier to be irritable than concerned). 

Their eyes connected, and that annoyance he'd been holding onto so firmly faltered. Finral’s violet orbs were glassy. 

“It never mattered before. What he did to me. Why would it now?”

_ What _ . 

“What _who_ did to you?” It was more of an order than a question, an order that demanded answers but an order nonetheless. The subject matter was unsaid but the implication was clear from their prior topic. Langris did not like this implication. 

“It doesn’t-”

“It  _ does." _ It may have been the first time he had anger _not_ directed towards his brother in their conversation. The first time in a very long time. "It matters." Langris declared stubbornly. 

Finral set eyes on him. A bleary gaze that had trouble keeping focus, with unsprung tears fathered but refusing to fall. Finral smiled. It was the sad sort, and it made Langris’ chest clench in a way he was unused to. “I wish that was true,” Finral responded, so utterly resigned. 

In all his years knowing Finral, _his whole life_. Langris had never heard such a tone from him. Sure Finral had accepted defeat on numerous occasions, but he never sounded so burdened by it. This was all sorts of different. This was pain Langris had never seen worn on his brother. 

“Brother-” It’d been a long time he spoke such a word without contempt, but this moment called for a lack of it. Finral was too drunk for him to rip any straight answers from him. Instead, the Black Bulls member began to drift out of consciousness.

Langris grimaced. Yeah, it was apparent no Black Bulls were around. It was on him to take Finral somewhere to rest. He wasn't a fan of the job, and perhaps if things were different he would have carted the job to someone else. But, things _were_ different, and he had questions that needed answers. 

Something told him, however, there was a strong chance Finral was not where he'd find them. Regardless, the answers _would_ be found, Langris decided. No matter what, he was going to find out what happened and when he did... Langris had a nagging feeling someone would have hell to pay. And he was happy to deliver it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible. I have two other Black Clover WIPS but I started a third bc I have been on a Finral whump kick and I just hknhknh i have so many ideas i just needa get em OUT. Thou i also need to finish them which is equally as important. I did start the newest chapter of one of my WIPS so thats a good thing, and i have the whole thing outlined so even if it may take a bit i do think i’ll get to that end. 
> 
> BUT YEAH. I’m a total Finral kick and i love him so much. He’s just gknhknh gAH FINRAL U SOFT BEAN. I love him so much. If I actually manage to finish one of my WIPS i have a ton of other Black Clover ideas in progress/swirling around. From an A/B/O series of one shots to random very very sad ideas and angsty ideas. 
> 
> Sorry if Langris is just a bit OOC, I fear I don't have the best grasp on him as of yet but I'm giving it my best shot bc I def want to do more Langris and Finral brotherly content bc SOFTNESSS. 
> 
> Honestly I’m just rolling on the Black Clover train and dying to get more content so I’m makin my own. I'm just crossing my fingers I actually get to publish and finish all my many ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I had this and the next chapter as one in my storyboarding however I am superrrrr impatient and I also feel bad for keeping yall waiting so long so have this shorty instead.

Initially, Langris had intended to drop his brother at the Black Bull’s base (he would have tossed him to who he saw first, or left him on the steps, whichever was more appealing at the time). 

It appeared, however, his plans needed a change. 

He needed to talk to Finral once the man was sober. The only way to do that was to be there when he awoke (he surmised Finral attempting to play it off if Langris waited too long for interference, the fool). 

The Golden Dawn headquarters would have to make do. 

There was no need to ask Captain Vangence for permission, putting his title as Vice Captain aside, Vangence never had much concern to whom the members brought aboard the base. Langris, of course, felt differently. But this was the first time Vangence’s views worked in his favor. 

He had considered dumping Finral into one of the free rooms at the headquarters rather than his own quarters but ultimately decided against it. There was little chance his brother  _ wouldn’t _ run away the moment he awoke, it was smarter to keep a personal eye on him. 

His brother wasn’t necessarily a loud person, but there was something oddly eerie about seeing him so still and quiet. It’d been legions of years since he’d come across his brother asleep, their meetings far and in between.  Finral, in his sleep, looked haggard. He wasn’t tossing and turning as if a nightmare were about, but his expression was still something of discomfort. More than once, Langris had considered waking him up. The only reason he’d dispelled himself from the idea, however, knowing he lacked the patience to awaken Finral. If his lazy brother didn’t awaken in the first attempt, Langris would drag him out of bed or do something others would dub ‘drastic’. (Tossing a spatial user out the window wasn't drastic if you asked Langris, it was testing their abilities). Somehow, he had a feeling starting off the morning in such a matter would make Finral feel less guilty about skipping explanation. No way his brother was escaping that easily. 

Those words Finral uttered unceremoniously, as much as Langris was loath to admit it, were haunting. The implication that something had happened he’d been unaware of, that it occurred  _ and Finral thought it didn’t matter _ .

Langris didn’t like people. That was simply who he was. But he was also a Magic Knight honor-bound to protect them by duty. If this was a random civilian or even another Magic Knight he could easily toss the responsibility onto another. _They_ could waste their time trying to find the truth, _they_ could have that hindrance. 

But this wasn’t a civilian, and this wasn’t a random Magic Knight, this was his very own brother.  Not  that he felt responsible for him or even cared (of course not), but it was  _ insulting  _ for someone to think going after his household (his  _ blood _ ) would be tolerated. So, it was Langris’ job as the head to find out what occurred.

Yes. That sounded believable enough. 

His brother began to stir, little groans as the light hit his eyes, and awareness began to simmer. Finral pulled himself upward, and Langris watched as alarm slipped onto his expression at the unfamiliar surroundings. Finral had never been in his room before at the Golden Dawn Base, Langris had made sure of such. It wasn’t until Finral took notice of Langris himself the alarm yielded. 

His expression morphed from alarm to bewilderment in an instant. “La- langris?” He exclaimed. “Is this your room?!” His eyes darted around. “The Golden Dawn’s base?”

Langris couldn’t help but notice the nervousness etched in his brother’s tone at the mere idea that this wasn’t the Golden Dawn’s base but rather his redecorated bedroom in the Vaude Household. Finral was worried he’d taken him  _ home _ . Not that Langris completely blamed him, he knew mother to be overbearing and father was… well, he was  _ father _ . Finral being alarmed at the thought of coming back home was utterly expected of his brother, especially given his own situation compared to Langris’. The  _ disgrace _ , disowned son, unwanted child…  As loathe as he was to admit, and he would never  _ out loud _ , Langris understood his brother’s discomfort with the idea of being back there. A place Finral wouldn’t call  _ home _ . Not that Langris did either, but that was of no importance. 

He fought the urge to let him stew in his fear just a little longer, rather he confirmed Finral’s inquiry. “Yes, we are at the Golden Dawn’s base. If you actually looked through the window instead of gaping at me you would have noticed.” 

It wasn’t easy to fight natural instincts, and Langris’ natural instinct was to remind his brother of his incompetence and shortcomings. It was somewhat of an easy task considering there were so many. It was harder to ignore them than find them. 

Finral gave forth a slow nod. “I-” His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “I’m sorry to intrude Langris.”

_ You should be _ . He wanted to say, but Langris withheld. “What you should be sorry for,” He continued, unkindly. “Is for becoming filthily intoxicated and unable to care for yourself. It’s a disgrace to your guild, as well as to yourself,” He paused only for a moment, tone somewhat bitter. “And not that you  _ care _ , but our family.”

Finral grimaced, seemingly disheartened at such proclamation but unable to object to it. “I… I am sorry.” His brother was cowardly, lazy, and useless. Avoiding the subject was only to be expected. 

“So?” Langris prompted. “What happened that caused you to become moronically inhibited? Without any of your Black Bulls allies to keep you company, in a seedy bar, speaking  _ nonsense _ .” He made a deliberate choice not to mention the fact Finral had almost been taken advantage of and he’d been forced to step in to save him (re: 'forced': as if he wasn't ready to utterly destroy someone who would dare take advantage of his moronic and trusting brother). It’d come up organically, unfortunately. In the line of questioning about the aforementioned ‘nonsense’. 

Finral was unable to keep his gaze, preceding to look anywhere else instead (the coward). His brother inhaled, like a switch was flipped, and then finally, he met Langris’ gaze once again. He  _ smiled _ . It was a smile Langris recognized with a saturated hatred. The fake smile Finral wore all too often instead of dealing with whatever emotion he felt.“Thank you for your concern Langris!” 

The  _ coward _ . 

It took everything in Langris's power not to object furiously to the idea of him being  _ concerned _ . Blasphemy.

Finral laughed, that awful cheerful facade turned up 100%. “I was just overreacting, some lovely ladies decided they’d rather not have my company so I-”

“Brother.”

Finral faltered. It was nice to know he still retained the power to stop his elder brother in his tracks, not that Langris doubted it but it was pleasant to be proven correct.  Even if the situation itself was something he disliked immensely. 

Langris stared him down unwavering. He could see his brother’s nerves building as he continued that false and shaky laughter, he was beginning to  _ crack _ . 

“Alright, you’ve got me,” Finral rubbed his neck sheepishly. Langris knew better than to expect him to _actually_ drop the facade. “It was a bit more than ‘some’ ladies. In fact, every day this week I struck out. So I was just nursing a wounded pride is all. So-”

“ _Brother_.” The emotional note in his voice was unintended. Still, it seemed to finally shatter the fabrication Finral had been so desperate to paint as truth. Langris couldn't help but wonder if his brother was truly used to this act actually _working._ Langris had always known the Black Bulls to be idiots, but he hadn’t anticipated this level of it. Did they regularly fall for this or did they just not care enough to dig? It wasn’t his business either way, Langris (forcefully) reminded himself. Once this situation was resolved it wouldn’t matter. It couldn’t matter. Finral wasn’t his problem, he wasn't _important_ , not to Langris. 

Not at all. 

His charade was simply inconvenient for the situation. That was all. 

“... please don’t worry about me Langris,” Finral said finally, and Langris once more wanted to yell at him very loudly he was  _ not _ concerned. “I greatly appreciate it but I’m the big brother. I should be doing the worrying.”

No time was wasted for Langris to respond.  “You’re an idiot is what you are.” The futility to hold back his instinctual ridicule was finally dropped. “And I’m not  _ worried _ ,” It was nice to finally say as much, not that he assumed his brother would drop it. His stupid brother was too emotional like that. So, Langris continued. “I’m annoyed that you’re lying.” That much was true too, he’d rather be doing a million other things than sitting in this room with this very person having this  _ idiotic  _ conversation. 

Yet here he was.

Why did he have to have such a  _ fool _ as an older brother? 

“I’m not lying-”

“Then what happened?” Langris’s tone, much like his powers, was sharp. “A lie of omission is still a lie.” He pointed out, an unwavering glare upon the elder. 

Finral looked like he desperately wanted to say something to dissolve the situation, but no words left his lips. Instead, he shut his eyes for a single moment, unable to bear his brother’s gaze. “I’m sorry Langris,” Another apology. “I can’t tell you.”  _ Ugh _ . “Please trust me when I say it’s better you don’t know.” 

Langris snorted. “ _ Trust _ you? How am I supposed to trust someone unable to tell me the truth?”

“As your big brother,” Finral went on, using those words like they actually _meant_ something. “Let me protect you from this.”

“If you don’t recall let me remind you,” Langris seethed. “I am the Vice-Captain of the Golden Dawn, the very best squad in the Clover Kingdom, I am far stronger right now then you will ever be in your _lifetime_ , as well as the head of the House Vaude,.” This was the first time he mentioned his position as the head of House Vaude to his brother without the usual sneer of superiority. “I don’t need protecting, coddling or whatever is going on through your thick skull right now. I especially don't need the likes of _you_ , to think you have the power to do so!” Finral? Protect him? Oh Please. The Golden Dawn's first-year rookies, hell even the _Black Bull's_ rookies, had far better chances. “Just  _ tell me _ .”

There was shame clear on Finral's face as he gave his weak response. “... I can’t.”

“Brother-”

“I said  _ no _ !” It was a type of distress Langris was unused to hearing in his brother’s voice. Perhaps it was their lack of a shared battlefield, or maybe that Finral wasn’t one to offer such a display of emotions. Langris was admittedly taken aback. He was used to his meek and vapid older brother, not whatever this was. 

If you had asked him only a day prior if he would have liked to see his brother have any conviction at all, Langris would have laughed from the amusement of the idea alone. His brother? Having any conviction? A backbone that  _ wasn’t _ a chocolate eclair? It sounded laugh-worthy. So of course he would have said yes if nothing else then for his own amusement. 

Now, having seen it, Langris could say with absolute certainty he  _ wasn’t  _ a fan of it. 

Finral himself seemed to be shocked at his outburst. Perhaps it’d been an unconscious response to Langris's prodding? That idea was far more appealing than his brother growing a backbone  _ just _ to spite him. 

But... what could have happened that triggered such a response? What had his brother been through that he seemed so frightened at someone digging into it and forcing the answers forward? What type of thing made him so… Langris didn’t want to use the word traumatized. But while Finral was content lying to himself, Langris was above such things. 

The room was quiet. Both sons of the Vaude household sat in silence. Langris was analyzing, trying to decipher what Finral was  hiding . And Finral? He looked like he wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him whole. 

“I… I should leave.”

_ No,  _ Langris wanted to object.  _ You should tell me what’s going on and stop this charade _ . _ You should let me help you. _

He said something else entirely different instead. “Yes, you should.”

And so, as expected, he did. 

_ Stupid older brother _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It amuses me to no end how much Langris judges Finral for lying to himself and others yet Langris is there like NO I DONT CARE ABOUT HIM, THIS IS FOR PURLEY POLITICAL REASONS. He’s able to see past the lies EXCEPT when it's his warm and fuzzy emotions. Then he's just like 'Yeah I don't want those, they aren't mine.' He may have hit a Finral shaped block in the road but Langris ain’t giving up! Way too stubborn. Also upon rereading it I realized the absurd amount of times Langris calls Finral stupid, a fool, etc. Langris is constantly thinking about how stupid Finral is 24/7, probs to remind himself not to get too attached. those pesky emotions. ANYWAY hope yall enjoyed.


End file.
